7 Wishes
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Not your usual ET. Eriol gets a gift from his ex, and it's not a blue polo shirt. It's a genie that he named Daidouji Tomoyo. Wacky, fluffy, mushy: a feelgood story.


_I did not intend to post this in FF.net, but some people emailed me asking if I have the ending of this fic. Thus, I decided to combine the entire story into a oneshot. This is a fantasy-romance AU, and is dedicated to Unmei-chan (I know that we're not really close, but u seem like a nice person, reviewing the Toriru fic, semi-lemon and all) and to Kyte, both the biggest fans of a certain E+T Author that I cannot name, but whose initials are M.E. _

_*runs away b4 the two catches her*_

_Just kidding! ^__^_

_Happy reading!_

Master Eriol, dinner is ready!" Akizuki Nakuru shouted at the top of her lungs from the kitchen.

I got up from my study table and closed my Algebra book. If I don't get down within 60 seconds, my servant will surely fetch me in my room.

And I don't want that to happen.

She cannot!

I put off my lampshade.

"Hey, switch it back!" complained high-pitched female voice certainly not Nakuru's.

I did as told and glanced warily at my unexpected visitor who just arrived exactly 14 minutes and 15 seconds ago, but had turned my 14 turning 15 years of existence in this world around.

"I'm afraid of the dark," she explained, flipping her silky ebony hair behind her shoulders.

I sat up on my bed exasperated. "Then the whole house will know that someone is here with me!"

She tipped her chin with her finger. "Hmm..you're right!" She floated around the room, trails of lavender fabric in different shades kissing the floor of my bedroom. "What are you having for dinner tonight?"

"Roast beef and salad, I guess," I shrugged.

"Can you bring the leftover to me? I'm hungry and I haven't eaten for the last 2 centuries and a half!" she said melodramatically.

She wasn't exaggerating. She meant every word she said.

"I'll take a bath while you eat, ok?" She passed directly through the solid walls of my bathroom. "Can you imagine not being able to take a bath for 250 years? Ugh!" she complained, her voice echoing in the lavatory.

I had no choice but to abandon the room when I heard Nakuru's footsteps going to my room.

For the time being, I mustn't let anyone of my housemates know that I'm keeping a supernatural being- a genie - in my room.

Now how did all of these happen to me? Allow me to explain.

Awhile ago(around 7:01 pm), I was doing my boring homework on balancing equations when my servant Nakuru brought me a neatly-wrapped package just sent by my ex-fiancée Kaho. It's a souveneir she bought for me when she visited the tropics with her hubby, Touya Kinomoto.

I opened it and saw a bamboo decor decorated with the petals of a pressed orchid. Beautiful as it was, the fact remains that it was my former gf who _heartlessly _dumped me just because I was two inches shorter than her. Talk about dumb.

I threw the decor down the floor with all my might, wishing it was Touya and Kaho and watched as the decor shattered into hundreds of pieces in gleeful satisfaction. "So there!" I said to the decor.

To my shock, the room was suddenly filled with flower-scented smoke and from that screen emerged a figure.

"I'm free!" A gleeful cry nearly shattered my auditory nerves.

"Who's there?" I choked.

A smiling girl dressed in lavender skirt and blouse matched with a lighter shaded top and deep purple gloves appeared. Her purple eyes scanned the room as if she was a space explorer who just stepped into a newly-discovered planet. The girl's eyes paused, then looked at me.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

She curtsied in front of me, her shoes three full inches elevated from the ground. "I am your wish spiritess, Master. You have set me free from the confines of my prison so in return, I shall grant you seven wishes, all of which I will grant with all certainty."

"I-Is this some kind of a practical joke?"

She floated around me, peering at me intently. "I see…a doubting Thomas. Let me show you what can I do." She snapped her fingers in front of me and instantly the upper buttons of my long-sleeved shirt were freed. I glared at her, cheeks red.

"Now do you believe me?"_  
Another glare._

"So..do you have any wish I can grant now, Master?" She rubbed her hands together.

"Look, I'm perfectly contented with my life now. I do not wish for anything more," I replied.

"Then I have no choice but to stay with you until you finally decide to use all of your seven wishes." She looked down at the broken decor. "And since you destroyed my house already, I will live in your room."

"_What?!"_

"I have nowhere to go, and you are my master, the only person who understands my identity," she reasoned.

"But..but.." I sputtered.

"It's settled then," she winked. "I'm sure we'll be having a good time together, Master!"

I groaned.

"Eriol-sama, where are you taking your food?" asked Nakuru when she saw me tiptoeing upstairs with my plate.

"Upstairs. I'm going to eat my food there as I study." Before she could ask further questions, I ran up to my room as fast as I could.

I threw the door open, just in time to see my genie coming out from the bathroom _dressed in a skimpy towel that reaches only up to her mid-thighs!_

I felt my face burn to the extreme. "What the hell-"

She casually sat down my bed, her wet hair dripping on my neatly-laid satin bedsheet. "Dinner!" she cheered.

"D-Do you want to dress up first? You might get cold," I suggested awkwardly as I averted my gaze from her.

"Ok," She took off the towel._ TOOK OFF THE TOWEL IN FRONT OF ME!_

I could feel smoke come out of my ears. "Wait-!"

In a millisecond, she was dressed in another fancy costume again. I barely saw flesh! I paused, humiliated. What the hell did I just say?

She twirled around, wearing a blue costume that reminded me of Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. She then sat down to eat.

"What is your name?" I asked, trying to strike a conversation.

"Mrmph,wrmph, urmph," she replied.

"Do not talk with your mouth full!" I gently scolded her.

"I don't have a name. You can just call me 'genie' if you want, Master," she said a minute later.

I wrinkled my forehead. "I think I know my first wish already."

"Really?" she said in interest.

"I wish I can name you after my favorite flower."

"Is that really your wish?" she asked skeptically. "Are you sure you don't want wealth or the life of your enemy?"

"I told you, I already have everything I could want in my life now. I might as well make wishes for other people," I explained.

"I see." She tipped her chin up inquiringly. "So what will be my name?"

I smiled. "Tomoyo."

"Your wish is my command!" replied Tomoyo.

It's been 2 whole days since I met my dear genie. She's obedient alright. Whenever I tell her to stay put, shut up and leave me alone, she would stay put..but she won't shut up and won't leave me alone. Or she would stay put, shut up but she won't leave me alone. And if I'm really unlucky, she won't stay put, won't shut up _and _won't leave me alone.

Man, you gotta hand it to her. She has mastered the art of annoying people effortlessly at her tender age of a couple of centuries, or roughly, my age, in earth terms.

Proof?

Ok, I'll give you one.

Basically, I know myself as a type of guy who never lets a teensy thing bother me. I'm the personification of the Pacific ocean and the glaciers of Antarctica. Calm. Cool.

Collected.

But this certain Monday is different. I was starting to get really, reallyirritated by her high-pitched voice calling me one ridiculous name over and over.

"Selfish! Selfish! Selfish!" she screamed.

"Shut up, will you-"

"Selfish!" Her shrill voice totally drowned my thin one. "All I want is to go with you to your school and you're being so unjust by not_letting_me!"

"Tomoyo, keep quiet!!" I inhaled and counted to ten to calm myself. "Look, how do you think would my classmates react if they see me with a floating genie dressed in such an outrageous outfit?" I looked pointedly at her black and hot pink cat suit she was wearing. OK, so the outfit was a bit cute, but it definitely wasn't normal by human standards.

"But..but..this is how we dress in our world!" she protested. "Personally, I think this is one of the clothes that I look really good in."

My mouth had to twitch on that one. Yeah, Kami-sama, she's adorable. "Yes, you look good in that but Tomoyo, you now live in my world with me, your master. You should obey what he says, and he's telling you right now to be a good genie and wait for her master to come back this afternoon."

Her face crumpled. "But Master.." She started to sniff.

Uh-oh. I felt something prick my heart. "Now Tomoyo, please don't start crying.."

"B-But you're so unfair..I just want to spend more time with you.." She paused to wipe a tear from her eye.

"T-Tomoyo.." Damn it, guilt was starting to eat my entire cardiovascular muscle. I had to do something. I touched her shoulder gently. "You must understand. You must be like one of us so we can be together."

Her eyes lit up. "I have an idea!" In a flash, she was wearing a casual cotton-white blouse and blue ankle-length skirt that flattered her feminine curves. I was stunned for a few milliseconds. Tomoyo will surely be one campus eye-catcher if she was a real person studying in our school. She looks so refreshing and innocent in pure white and light shade of blue.

She winked at me. "So what do you think?"

"Uh..you look...good."I admitted grudgingly. Hey, I'm an honest guy. If I see something worth my opinion, I appreciate it properly.

She made a model's pose. "How about this?"

"G-Good."

She twirled again and flipped her hair over her shoulders. "And this?"

"A-Alright already! You're gorgeous!" I yelled.

"Master what's going up there?" Nakuru called out from downstairs.

"N-Nothing..I was just noticing myself in front of the mirror!" I yelled back uneasily as I frantically gestured my genie to evaporate to who-knows-where.

Tomoyo snickered. "Narcissm at its best, Master."

"Shut up!"

"Well then, introduce me as your cousin. To your classmates, I mean," suggested my genie.

"Whatever!" I hurried in packing my things. I can't be late now. I'm courting one of my classmates, and I asked her if I could walk her to school. I made a mental note to review my stock knowledge on one-liners as I go to her house.

She smiled. "This will surely be a fun day!"

I rolled my eyes in reply.

Yup, my genie succeeded in convincing me to take her to school. Of course, it was quite tricky to take Tomoyo out of the house without Nakuru smelling something really fishy.

Thank God I was born intelligent. I was able to sneak her out without breaking so much a sweat.

While on my way to Sakura Kinomoto's house, I ran mentally the lines I will use. Meanwhile Tomoyo skipped happily beside me, her dark tresses dancing in the air. "Ooh, I can't wait to meet all of your friends!"

As I fixed the bridge of the glasses on my nose, I couldn't help but steal a glance at her carefreely unaware face. Hell, she's kind of cute, but then again, Nakuru is cute. So is my pet, Spinel.

Soon, we were on the doorstep of the Kinomoto residence. As soon as I rang the doorbell, Touya Kinomoto's scowling face greeted me with barely concealed hatred, reminding me that I was an idiot for crossing his path by courting his only little sister.

"Good Morning, Mr.Kinomoto," I greeted politely.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What's so good in the morning?"

I smiled through gritted teeth. "Well, everything is, actually."

"The feeling is _not_ mutual, but it was so damn nice of you to drop by. To visit me, perhaps?" he said sarcastically.

"Er..." I forced myself to stay cool. After all, he was going to be my brother-in-law in the future..if I play my cards right with Sakura, that is.

To my utter shock, Tomoyo stepped in front of me, hands on hips. "How dare you talk to him like that!"

His eyebrows furrowed. "And who are you?"

"I'm his g-" She was about to give herself away when I stomped on her foot..hard.

"You are his what?" Sakura's big brother asked suspiciously.

"She's my girlfriend," I quickly put in just as Sakura walked into the scene, her usual sunny smile on her face.

"Ohayou, Eriol-kun!" She looked at Tomoyo, who was strangely petrified all of a sudden. "Why, this girl is your girlfriend! That's so cute!"

"No, wait-!" Argh! What have I done?

She held her hand out at my dazed genie. "Hi there! How do you do? I'm Kinomoto Sakura, Eriol's classmate...and you are..?"

Again, I was surprised to see my genie _speechless_. She silently turned pink.

Sakura giggled. "Oh c'mon, don't be shy. I won't bite, I promise."

Finally Tomoyo shook hands with her shyly. "H-Hi.."

"Her name is Tomoyo," I supplied helpfully.

"I see." She smiled again,and Tomoyo blushed deeper. "Well then, welcome to Tomoeda! I hope we become good friends!"

My genie nodded slowly and shyly.

_S-H-Y-L-Y???!!!_

I fought the urge to faint.

Soon we were seated in the classroom. Mihara Chiharu, the class president gave Tomoyo a seat where our classmates, specifically the male ones, flocked around her excitedly.

It was sort of irritating to see boys flirt with her. It was way too obvious that each of those men likes her. 

But strangely, the center of the attention has her attention on someone else.

Someone named Sakura Kinomoto.

I sighed. I have this feeling..this hunch that maybe..

..my genie likes Sakura.

As Tomoyo and I were walking home from school, I decided to begin my tactical interrogation with her regarding my dear Sakura.

"Tomoyo?" I began seriously.

"Yeah?" she said breezily.

"Do you..I mean..did you enjoy our classes today?" I asked awkwardly. Oh shoot, I couldn't bring myself to ask her about Sakura.

"Yup!" she said cheerfully. "Sakura-chan is so pretty and nice to me!"

"S-Sakura?" I sighed, relieved. She made it easier for me to bring the topic up. "Uh,how do you find Sakura?"

"Breathtakingly cute!" she gushed.

"Do you like her?"

"Dumb question, Master," she chirped. "I like her so very very much!"

"Listen Tomoyo," I inhaled deeply. "You should know that I really so like her very very much too."

"Why, that's dandy!" exclaimed Tomoyo, clapping her hands. "We both like her! Oh well, who wouldn't like her?"

I sweatdropped. "Tomoyo, I intend to court her."

She froze. "C-Court her?" She stopped walking and gaped at me. "C-Court her? B-But.."

I frowned. "Tomoyo?"

She scratched her head. "What is courting?"

I felt my jaw drop. "You don't know what courting means?"

"Nope!" she replied. "Is it an act of eating? Do enlighten me please, Master."

"Boy, all you can think of is food," I muttered. "To_mo_yo, courting is showering affection towards a person you like through flowers and gifts and..you ask someone out for a date-"

"In short, dating," she interrupted. "Now I understand."

"You know what dating is but not courting?" I couldn't help but cry out in disbelief.

She ignored me. She rubbed her hands together. "Do you need help in, ahem, courting her?"

"But I thought you like her?" I asked, astonished.

She smiled. "Well, if you won't get mad at me, Master, then why don't I court her too?"

"W-What?!!"

"May the best lover win, right, Master?"

I frowned, but I nodded. I held out my hand to her.

She shook it firmly. "Good luck, Master!"

Later that night as Tomoyo chowed on my dinner happily, I sat on my desk, doing my assignment.

Hope my genie has the heart to leave some left-overs for me.

Wish I could just get over this stupid English-Japanese translation homework so I can get to sleep.

Tomoyo perked up suddenly. "Your wish is my command!"

"W-Wait-" How should I know that my genie can read thoughts too?

Before my very amazed eyes, the blank after each item was magically answered. In seconds, my homework was done.

"You're amazing!" I exclaimed. "B-But that wish was an accident."

She giggled. "Sorry, but be careful with your words. Do not think of wishes or say them aloud because I will not hesitate to grant them. It's an order from the big boss of genies."

"I'll remember that," I muttered as I went to my bed.

She went on the window pane and sat on it, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. I couldn't help but blush at her steady gaze at me.

She shook her head smilingly. "Nothing, Master, but you see, of all the masters I've served for, you are undoubtedly the nicest, funniest and kindest of all of them."

"Really?" I felt something tug at my heart.

She nodded. "Yup!" She jumped down and knelt by me. She clasped my hand and placed it on her cheek. "You are so kind."

My heart raced.

Her eyes twinkled. "So kind that you would let me go to your classes again tomorrow so I can see Sakura again!"

"Why you-"

She laughed merrily. "Hey, scared of competition?"

"I'm not!"

"Then let me come with you to school again!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!!"

"Please, please!"

"No, NO!"

And we were up all night arguing, but guess what?

She won.

Man, what a wimp I am, letting her call the shots.

But the joyful smile on her face was worth it. Definitely.

The next morning, Tomoyo excitedly changed into her school uniform. She talked me into allowing her to go to school with me..as a student. As in like me.

"Oh gosh! I can't wait to see Ms. Sakura again!" she gushed as she ran her comb across her soft curls.

I signaled her to pipe down. "I feel the same way," I replied as I fumbled with my necktie. I hated dressing this part. I'm terrible at tying this properly.

Tomoyo then jumped in front of me. "Let me do that!" Without waiting for my reply, she went ahead and fixed it expertly for me.

I then caught a glimpse of us on the mirror and was startled when I realized that we looked almost like the married couple in the breakfast cereal commercial on tv! I felt myself blush faintly.

She smiled at me, unaware of my slightly abnormal face. "There! You look great, Master! Ms. Sakura will surely notice you!"

Her simple words flattered me peculiarly. "T-Thanks."

"Ohayou, Ms. Sakura!" greeted Tomoyo as we entered the classroom.

Sakura Kinomoto turned around, smiling. "Eriol-kun! Tomoyo-chan!"

My genie ran immediately towards the girl's side and then rummaged through her backpack. After finding what she was looking for, she placed it on the girl's desk. "Here, Ms. Sakura!I brought you lunch today!"

"That's so nice of you, Tomoyo! Arigatou!" Sakura took the packed lunch gratefully. "It smells heavenly."

I frowned. I didn't know my genie could cook! How come she never cooks for me? I cleared my throat. "Did you cook something for me too, Tomoyo?"

My genie blinked. "Did you wish for that? I don't recall.."

"Never mind," I muttered, annoyed. Do I really still have to make a wish first before she does those sweet gestures she make for Sakura for free?

Sakura-san sensed the tension. "Eriol, I'm sure she would be delighted to cook another sumptuous batch of food for you the next time."

I forced a smile. I was still mad at Tomoyo.

The whole afternoon, I gave her the silent treatment.

"Master, I got an A in the pop quiz today!" announced Tomoyo as we were walking home after school.

I refused to acknowledge that I heard her.

"I'm thinking of joining the school choir. What do you think?" she asked, shifting the subject, hoping that would interest me.

I shrugged, as if I don't care if she joins even the army.

She sighed deeply. "Are you still mad at me, Master?" she whispered.

Duh.

"I'm sorry."

I reluctantly glanced at her from the corner of my eye and paused. Her pensive face was looking down at the pavement, crestfallen. I felt my heart pinched. Maybe my anger at her was starting to get a bit too irrational.

"I don't like talking to myself. I've talked to her for centuries already, and she has grew bored of hearing the same old stories I tell." She stopped walking. "I wish you can forgive me already and talk to me..too bad I can't grant my own wishes," she said sadly. She then sat down the sidewalk and laid her head on her tucked knees.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing?" I asked her gently, kneeling beside her. Thank goodness there weren't so many people around. We could have made quite a scene!

"I'm not coming home," she croaked. "What's the use of going home when I have no one to talk to?"

I felt a drizzle coming. I instinctively wrapped my blue coat around her to shield her from the steady raindrops and chilly wind. "Hey, I'm talking to you right now, am I not?"

"B-But you hate me.."

Oh god. She was still a little child in my eyes. Fragile. The image was bringing out a manly instinct that I thought I would never feel.

To protect her.

"Tomoyo, come," I coaxed softly. "Let's going home. It's going to rain."

"I don't care. Just leave me here," she replied, voice muffled.

"No, I won't. You're my genie..you're my friend. If something bad happens to you..I..I.." I clenched my fists. "I'm never going to forgive myself."

"M-Master.."

I sat beside her, unmindful of the rain or the possible viruses entering my body now and wreaking flu havoc in my system. "If you won't budge from there, I won't go too."

"But you're getting wet..you might get sick."

"Exactly." I smiled. I found the perfect blackmail that wasn't so black. "Do you want me to get sick just because of your stubbornness?"

"N-No..of course not!" She got up quickly. "Alright, let's go home. I'm starving!"

I got up too, smiling. I was touched by the genuine concern she has for me. She was willing to sacrifice her pride just for my sake. I resolved silently that I would strive to be more patient and understanding with her. I mean, where else will you find someone with amazing kindness as hers?

But as we were walking, something terrible happened. She collapsed on the sidewalk. Fortunately, I caught her in the nick of time, but she was sick with slight fever. I carried her quickly on a piggyback.

I rushed home. I don't care anymore what excuse I will give Nakuru if she sees Tomoyo. All that was in my mind was to get my genie out of the chill.

"Please be ok, Tomoyo," I silently prayed.

"How is she?" I asked worriedly.

Nakuru shook her head smilingly. "She will be fine. She just needs to take those medicines and she will be back to normal." She then turned serious. "Now it's my turn to ask. Who is she?"

I turned my gaze at the sleeping Tomoyo. How can I explain to my housemate that the girl sleeping on my bed right now is my genie?

"She's very pretty," remarked the woman quietly. "Just like your type of girl."

I felt my face heat up. "Nakuru," I began, my words escaping through gritted teeth. "Can't you see she's sick? And you have the nerve to bring such trivial topic up in this circumstance!"

"Sorry." She instantly looked apologetic. She then stood up. "Well, since you won't tell me who she is, I guess I'll just go." She stretched and yawned. "Goodnight, Master!"

I nodded and looked back at my genie again. Slowly, I reached out to touch her face. "Tomoyo?"

She blinked repeatedly before she managed to weakly open her eyes. "Master?" she croaked, her voice hoarse.

"How are you feeling?"

She sighed deeply. "I-I'm gonna be ok."

"Gonna..and when is that gonna be?" I asked, frowning.

"I-I'm sorry...but hey, if you want me to grant you a wish or anything, I assure you that I can still do."

Unbelievable. She was still thinking about her genie duty despite her health. "Well..there is one wish I want you to do for me."

"And that is.."

"I wish you to be well as soon as possible..so I would stop worrying about you already."

Her eyes shook. "M-Master.."

I gasped when she sat up and embraced me tightly.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

Damn, she was so soft...softer than feathers and cottons. She was warm too. Warm enough to melt my heart.

"I promise that I would be well soon , Master. Not only because you wished me to be so, but because I don't want you to bother about me," she vowed solemnly.

I ran my hand across her hair. "Thank you, Tomoyo. And I-I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For refusing to talk to you awhile ago. I-I was just hurt because you cooked for Sakura but not for me," I admitted.

"Nah..it's ok!" She smiled. "I didn't cook for you because I thought you were the type of person who doesn't enjoy being showered with too much attention."

"But I was a jerk.." I said, enjoying my rare moment of humility. It felt so benevolent to admit my own faults.

"Yeah, you were," she quipped.

I stared at her darkly. Of course it didn't feel good to have others point out your faults.

"Just kidding!" She grinned sheepishly.

I shook my head and pushed her gently down my bed. I then covered her with a blanket. "Rest, and tomorrow, you shall cook for me my packed lunch, then we'll walk to school together."

"Right! That would be fun!" Her eyes sparkled.

I gazed at her admiringly. I just love it when her eyes gleam like that. She reminded me of spring flowers and colorful butterflies. She personifies Nature's joy.

She then frowned. "Oh yeah, Master. I must tell you something important about me."

"Go ahead."

"I hate water. It invokes a weird body reaction in me," she explained.

I felt my mouth twitch. "You are weird."

"I'm unique. Now there's a difference!"

I messed her hair fondly. "Yup!"

She then closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, she drifted into peaceful sleep.

I looked at her intently.

Nakuru's right. Tomoyo is very pretty.

"Just like your type of girl." Nakuru's words echoed in my mind.

I shook my head vehemently. "What am I thinking?" I laid my head on the bed and closed my eyes.

Better sleep these crazy thoughts.

They will all be gone tomorrow morning.

But before I slept, I searched for Tomoyo's hand and clasped it with mine. I then felt satisfied and drifted into sleep too.

I was awakened by the steady stream of sunlight on my face. I opened my eyes and found my genie still fast asleep. I quickly checked her temperature. To my dismay, she was still warm.

"Tomoyo?" I gently smoothed the bangs of her hair. "How do you feel?"

"Just tired." Her voice was drained of its usual cheer and genkiness. And it nearly broke my heart.

"Are you sure you don't feel anything else? I'm going to call the doctor-"

A short laugh. "I'm a genie. Your doctors cannot treat me."

"Then who would treat you?" I asked worriedly.

"I will be well soon, Master, don't worry.."

"DON'T WORRY?!! Hell, Tomoyo, I can't NOT worry about you!" I inhaled deeply. "I'm not going to school today," I decided. "I'll stay here and look after you."

"Don't bother anymore, Master."

"Silence! It's final. I'm staying here with you."

She looked troubled. "But I'm just being a burden.."

"Nah!" I smiled reassuringly. "We're not going to do anything important in school today anyway."

"We're not?" she echoed.

I nodded.

It is just a 50-pt. Physics exam.

And an oral recitation.

And the deadline of passing an art project.

Hey, I'm a straight-A student, but my priorities right now were reshuffled.

And I just realized how Tomoyo was slowly growing important to me.

As I fed my genie, a question popped into my mind. "How many wishes did you give me?"

"Seven."

"And how many have I used?"

"Three."

"So I still have four."

"Yup!"

I frowned thoughtfully. "What will happen if I use up all my wishes?"

She was hushed.

"Tomoyo?" I prompted.

"I'll disappear," she replied quietly.

I sucked my breath in. "I..see.." I wiped her mouth with a table napkin. "Then from now on, I'm going to stop making foolish wishes already. I'm going to make sure that you would stay here with me..forever."

Her smile vanished, and her face turned serious. "Forever..do you really want me here that long?"

I smiled tenderly. "Let's just say..I haven't started living until I met you."

She smiled back shyly. The smile prettier than the one she gives Sakura Kinomoto. I felt something in me melt.

"I wish you smile that way only to me..always," I murmured.

Her eyes widened. "Master..you just made a wish!"

"I know."

"But you said you won't make foolish wishes anymore!"

"That wasn't a foolish wish."

She shrugged. "Then your wish is my command."

At that moment, emerald smoke covered the whole room.

"I can't believe you haven't returned to our world yet!" the voice bellowed.

Tomoyo stiffened, and I instinctively stepped in front of her to protect her.

A stern-looking amber-eyed boy appeared, wearing a green Chinese costume. "We have to talk," he said gravely.

"Master Li!" Tomoyo instantly sat up and bowed.

Master who? It is only me whom she calls Master!

His piercing eyes gazed at us testily.

"OK, Tomoyo, you have sixty seconds to tell me who he is!" I barked.

She twisted her hand nervously. "Master.."

Te amber eyes of the boy blazed. "Daidouji, tell this mortal to shut up."

"But he's my master," she protested weakly.

"That's right!" I crossed my arms over my chest haughtily.

"Am I not your master too, being the high prince of our kingdom?" the boy bellowed.

"Hey, nobody shouts at Tomoyo that way! Not when I'm here! You're just a genie!" I yelled.

"And you're just a powerless mortal!" he shot back.

"Wish slave!"

"Spineless weakling!"

Tomoyo bowed low down the floor in front of us, her forehead touching the ground. "Please stop bickering," she said softly.

I calmed down. "Sorry. Stand up, Tomoyo."

"Rise, Daidouji," instructed the boy. 

We both knelt down at the same time to help her up. We looked at each other then glared.

Tomoyo quickly stood up. "I-It's ok. I can manage." She forced herself to smile cheerfully. "Master Eriol, this is Master Li Syaoran, high prince of our kingdom. Master Li, my kind master who took care of me, Master Eriol."

Tense silence. It's not like as if I would shook hands with him, all smiles.

She turned to this Li person. "The reason why I haven't returned yet to our world is because I haven't finished my job yet in granting him all of his 7 wishes."

Li glared at me. "Why don't you just use all of your wishes now so we can get all of these over with?"

"In your dreams!" I shot back. "I'm saving my remaining 4 wishes for urgent needs only, ok?"

Well, it was half-truth. I couldn't just say out loud that the other reason was I don't like Tomoyo to leave yet.

"Then I have no choice," said Syaoran quietly. "I have to stay in this world until Daidouji decides to go back to our kingdom."

"You're kidding!" I gasped. Not another supernatural being in the house!

"Do I look like I am?" he challenged as he sat down my bed. "I'm going to stay here until Daidouji can go back home. For the meantime," he ran his finger across my study table and looked at the slight dirt on his skin. "I would have to do with this shabby place."

"Why you-" I was about to tear the guy's huts out had not Tomoyo stepped between us, a pleading look on her face.

I sighed deeply. "Alright, Princey, stay if you want, but don't cause me any trouble, you understand?"

He looked at me with unconcealed dislike. "Yes, mortal."

The next morning, Li watched as Tomoyo hurriedly changed into her school uniform.

"Tomoyo, double time! We're gonna be late!" I cried, fumbling with my tie.

"So that's how you call her in this world," Li said slowly. "Where is he going to take you, Daidouji?"

"Stop calling her Daidouji! In this realm, her name is Tomoyo, ok?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on, please don't start yet another fight just because of my stupid name!" Tomoyo pleaded as she fixed my necktie.

"Where are you going, Daidouji?" he repeated.

"To Master's school, just in case he needs something."

Li stood up. "Then I'm coming with you to make sure he doesn't let you do something stupid."

"What?!" I bellowed. This guys is seriously getting on my nerves already!

He changed magically into an outfit similar to mine. "I'll be waiting for you people outside." With one snap of his fingers, he vanished into thin air.

"You really can stand that guy's attitude?" I asked Tomoyo.

She giggled. "Actually, once you get to know him really deeply, he's a very kind-hearted person."

"Not very obvious, isn't it?" I looked at the green bamboo on my bed. "What's that? It wasn't there awhile ago."

"Oh." Tomoyo saw what I was looking at. "That's my Master Li's home. It's like mine."

"I see. So wherever that thing is, that's where your master is bound to stay?" I asked, asking for confirmation.

She nodded, puzzled by my sudden interest with the craft.

"I see." My eyes twinkled with mischief. Finally, I have a plan to get Li Syaoran out of my face!

"Sakura-san!" I greeted cheerfully before I placed the gift-wrapped cylinder on her desk. "I hope you like my little gift."

"That's so thoughtful of you, Eriol-kun!" She peered at it curiously. "What is this for? And what is it?"

"A surprise," I replied, celebrating inside.

Goodbye Genie Prince.

Speaking of genie, where is Tomoyo?

I looked around and saw her and Syaoran talking in the corner of the classroom.

I felt white-hot anger within me. Ever since the genie prince entered the scene, she had stopped spending time with me! As if her whole life revolves around him!

I looked at the giftwrapped decor I gave Sakura in satisfaction. Starting tonight, Syaoran is out of me face!

It's not that I'm jealous or something. I mean why should I be? I am Tomoyo's master. She's devoted to me, whatever happens.

It's just that I don't like Syaoran and how he's stealing Tomoyo's attention away from me.

It's not jealousy at all.

Nope. I'm cool.

That evening as I was doing my Chemistry assignment, I noticed that Tomoyo wasn't eating well. I paused from my work, taking the opportunity to breathe fresh air without thinking how many valence electrons are in it. "Something wrong?"

"I'm wondering where Master Syaoran is . I haven't seen him yet. I wonder if he has eaten already."

My blood boiled. "Funny, but you never worry about me that way. Your master must be really special," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, Master Eriol, I just can't eat in peace when I remember that Master Li is out who-knows-where without me."

"Without you?" I laughed mockingly. "What is he, your little chick? He can survive perfectly fine without you."

"But you don't understand.."

"Which one? That you care more about him than me?" I blurted out.

She blinked. "Master, I'm afraid you're mistaken.."

"Now it's me who's wrong!" I sighed exasperatedly. "Alright, just so you will shut up already. He's with Sakura."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. I gave Sakura your master's lamp." With that, I went back to work.

"B-But.."Tomoyo sighed. "My master do not know how to get along with others. He's used to acting like a spoiled brat. What if he can't adjust? If anything bad happens to him, the Queen shall punish me."

My mouth curved upwards. So that's why Tomoyo was concerned about Syaoran. It's the call of obligation.

Hey, wait a minute. What am I being so happy about? She's serving me too because of the same call!

I heard another deep sigh from Tomoyo. I felt a pang of guilt. Now I created another dilemma for Tomoyo! I better do something. "OK, Tomoyo, I have my fourth wish already."

She looked up expectantly.

"My wish is for Syaoran to come back here if, after 24 hours, he didn't find life with Sakura suitable for him."

Her lilac eyes lit up. "Really?" She suddenly hugged me. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, Master! I know you don't like him too much-"

"You're always welcome," I replied smilingly, unconsciously taking in the fragrance of her hair.

She got up and went back her meal. "Itadakimasu!" She then paused. "Uh, Master?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Sakura-chan?"

I paused for a moment. "Yeah," I said slowly.

"So why did you give her a male genie? Aren't you afraid that Sakura-chan might get attracted with Master Li?"

"Jealous?" I teased, although deep inside, I do not know whether she's jealous with Li or Sakura.

She shook her head. "Nope."

"I thought you like.." My words trailed off.

"Sakura-chan?" She giggled. "Now that I reflect more about it, I think I only admire Sakura-chan's friendliness. I still like her, but not as much as-" She stopped in mid-sentence, blushing profusely.

Uh-oh.

"A guy?" I asked.

"The rice is very good."

"Do I know him?" I pressed.

"The fish isn't cooked well though," she continued, desperately dodging my questions.

I stood up, suddenly forgetting the chemical formulae I had painstakingly memorized for three hours. "Who is he?"

She snapped her finger and the table was magically cleared. "I'm going to bed!"

"Not until you tell me who he is!"

Deep inside, I couldn't help but panic. I knew it! Syaoran is slowly but surely taking Tomoyo away from me!

But no, I wouldn't surrender my genie easily. She is mine!

I balked. Did I just brand Tomoyo as mine awhile ago?

Not good.

First, I'm jealous.

Next, I'm in denial.

Then I'm possessive of her all of a sudden.

And now I called her mine.

It couldn't mean-

Kami-sama!

Ever since that fateful night that I realized that I wasn't seeing Tomoyo as a mere genie anymore, I started to feel reckless and panicky when I gaze at her for more than 5 seconds or I make eye contact with her. I'm so afraid that she might be able to read my crazy feeling in my eyes.

Damn my genes! Why was I created to be so transparent with my emotions?

I looked silently at my untouched food, searching the answers to my laments in the red meaty sauce of my spaghetti before me.

"Why oh why did I have to be infatuated with a supernatural being who's denser than the waters of Dead sea and the atmosphere of Venus combined?" I whined.

I looked at the food for a few seconds, then pushed it away defeatedly. No, I couldn't eat. The cocoons in my stomach had evolved into fully-grown butterflies and were now fluttering mercilessly around.

"I wish I can take a break from all of these!" I sighed loudly.

Suddenly, Tomoyo appeared beside me. "Your 5th wish is my command!"

"No, wait-"

She disappeared, and the next thing I knew, Nakuru had rushed into my room, wearing a big grin on her face. "Guess what, Master? Mistress Mizuki's letter just came in, and she's inviting us to spend the weekends with her on the beach!"

I sighed. "Great."

Another wish that went to waste.

Friday evening...

"Master Li has not yet returned," Tomoyo's voice murmured, halfway relieved and halfway worried.

I zipped my travel bag close. "Sounds good. Maybe he likes it in Sakura's house already."

"I wonder how they are getting along," she continued.

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

She floated around me, trails of her scarlet cape tickling my nape. "Master Eriol, I observed that lately, we never get to spend time with each other anymore.."

Well it's about time she noticed that. "And.." I prompted.

"Well, maybe you're avoiding me.."

I choked. Oh no! Has my genie became too perceptive for comfort?

"..because you're mad at me." Her frown deepened. "Is it because I ate your snacks yesterday?"

I raised a brow. "So it was you who ate it?"

She ignored me. "Or is it because I misplaced your Philosophy book?"

"So it was you who lost it!"

She balked, realizing that she was just digging herself a deeper hole. "So why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you!" I said indignantly, but inside, wincing at the truth. "I'm just..well, busy nowadays."

"But you're just staring at the ceiling all the time!" she shot back.

True. I told you, I was avoiding all means of possible visual contact with her.

"Well, I'm busy staring at the ceiling," i said defensively.

She still looked skeptical.

"Really, Tomoyo, I'm not mad at you," I said reassuringly.

"Well then, if you aren't then I can sleep in peace."

"Yup. We both need rest, and I need mine badly. I have a long travel tomorrow."

"Won't you take me along?" she asked.

"Of course I will!" I said vehemently.

"Just checking!" She winked at me.

Suddenly the phone rang. Tomoyo picked it up. "Hello, Hiiragizawa Eriol's room..May I help you?"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura's voice laughed at the other end of the line. "May I please speak with Eriol?"

"Okie-dokie." She tossed the phone to me with a bright smile.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

"Eriol-kun..this is important. It's about the gift you gave me.."

I inhaled deeply.

"Is a hot-tempered genie really part of the package?"

"Ouch. You already know?" I sighed miserably. That means Sakura is going to return that dopey prince already!

"Yup. His name is Li Syaoran and he had grudgingly offered me three wishes," she replied.

"Three only?" I frowned. Tomoyo offered me seven!

"Well, he originally offered me seven but I used my first wish to cut them down to three since he was so complaining much about my room, my toy collection, my big brother-"

"He already knows who Touya is?"

"Yeah and vice versa. My brother and Li didn't hit off well exactly and the idea of Li staying in my room didn't please onii-chan one bit. He only calmed down when he learned that Li was staying in his genie abode in the decor. However, he's still threatening to use one of my wishes to kick him out of the house!" narrated Sakura animatedly.

I burst out laughing. "Wish I thought of that earlier."

"Li mentioned that you have a genie too," said Sakura.

I paused. "Yeah."

"It's Tomoyo, isn't it?"

"Smart girl," I replied wryly.

"How many wishes do you have left?" she asked curiously.

"Two, I think."

"How are you planning to spend them?"

"No concrete plans for now."

She laughed. "Same for me. Anyway, Li's presence is not so bad. Having him around makes life here colorful."

"You can say that again," I agreed although I know that deep inside, that was an understatement of my real feelings for my genie.

As soon as we arrived in the beach, everyone came near to the water. Everyone but Tomoyo and the genie prince(who Sakura dragged with her when I invited her in this little outing), that is.

"Don't you like to frolick with us, Tomoyo, Li? The waves are great!" gushed Nakuru, who apparently liked the additional company in the trip.

"No thank you. I prefer to remain dry," declined Tomoyo courteously.

But Li was less polite. "I refuse to let even a drop of that disgustingly salty water touch my skin!"

"Okaay." Nakuru wasn't even bothered by Li's blunt rejection. She followed Sakura and Kaho into the water.

I alone was left in the company of the genies. "I remember you dislike water," I said as I placed the beach towel on the sand.

"I hate it," she corrected me, sitting down beside me. "I easily catch cold when I get wet."

"So why were you taking a bath when I met you the first time?" I wanted to know.

She blinked as if she was surprised that I still remember that. "Oh, I love hot water! But cold water frightens me," she explained, laughing. "That's why I envy Li-sama so much. He has the strongest tolerance among all genies when it comes to cold water."

A few distance away, Li sneezed.

"I guess tough H2O biological defenses comes with being a snobby genie prince," I commented dryly.

"Hey you guys!" Nakuru came to us, smiling happily. "There's a swimming contest over there! The winner will get a beautiful sea coral decor as a prize."

Tomoyo smiled. "Wow! A coral!"

"Would you like one?" I asked.

"Sure!" Then she frowned. "What's a coral?"

As I was having my name listed among the contestants, Sakura looked at the sea decor placed prominently in a glass box. "Wow, that's a pretty decor! How I would love to have one in my room!" she gushed.

Li looked at Sakura, then joined me in the line.

"Hey, why the sudden interest on the contest?" I asked curiously.

"I would like to get the decor."

"For whom?" I pressed.

His eyes averted mine. "F-For myself."

"Won't you want to give it to your mistress instead?" I pressed.

He glanced at the hazel-haired girl then said nothing. His faint blush did the talking.

Before I could tease him some more, the contestants were called to the shore already.

"Ganbatte ne!" cheered Sakura.

"On your marks.."

Li posed to dive.

"Get set.."

I flexed every muscle in my body.

"Go!!!"

The whistle blew off and the contest is on!!!

I swam towards the sea quickly, my arms in mechanical move. I glanced at my main rival, Li Syaoran, who, for a genie, was facing the waters with apparently no problem.

"Go, Master Eriol!! You can do it, Master!" cheered Tomoyo.

I smiled to myself. Hah! I have her loyalty!

"You too, Master Li! You can beat them all!" added my genie, waving wildly.

I sweatdropped. OK, not totally all her loyalty..

Before I knew it, Li and I were pulling ahead of the other competitors. It was just us. Me versus him.

"I'll win this race!" I yelled.

"We'll see.." muttered the genie prince. With a flick of his wrist, the waves grew harder to swim against.

"You're crazy!" I screamed. "No, I take it back..you're a cheater!"

He smirked and continued to swim. I. on the other hand, struggled to stay afloat. I was just about to lose hope when I saw the buoy we were suppose to carry back to the shore. With the remaining ounce of energy in me, I paddled towards the buoy.

"Oh no, you don't!" He pointed a finger at me,and suddenly I felt paralyzed.

I panicked when I felt myself submerge. But it wasn't my life in danger that I was worried about.

Damn, he's going to win over me!!

I struggled to swim up, just in time to see Li pull the buoy. "Let go of that!" I shouted.

"You have a strong spirit," he said. "This is just a contest!"

"It should be yourself whom you should be telling that! Using your magic is not fair!" I yelled back.

He turned grim. "But I want to win this, and I always get what I want!"

"Not this time. I want this one too!"

He turned away. "I want this..and no one can stop me from getting this!" he yelled just as a bigger-than-normal wave rose behind him.

"Li, watch out!" I yelled.

The next thing I felt was something very heavy crashed down on me. I once again found myself underwater, but when I tried to surface, I could feel immense pain in my leg as if it was about to break loose from the rest of my body.

I opened my eyes and saw Li's unconscious body. I pulled him up just as another crash of wave tumbled down on us.

"I'm dying.." I realized when I couldn't see the shore anymore.

"Tomoyo.." I whispered, remembering my genie. Her sweet spirit that I had learned to love. "Wish I can see you even for the last time.."

I then blacked out.

"Hiiragizawa? Are you awake?"

I opened my eyes weakly and found Li Syaoran looking down at me. "H-Hey..where are we?"

"In a cave. We got washed up here, I think."

"C-Cave?" I sighed, relieved. I'm still alive! "Has anyone sent a rescue party here already?"

He rolled his eyes. "If there was, then why are we still here?"

Good question..er, reply.

"I think we're lost," he muttered. "And of all people I can get lost in an isolated island with, why should it be you?"

"I don't exactly relish the idea either," I said dryly. "But hell, it was your magic's fault that we got lost out here, so don't get started on your snob act!"

"Snob? Who are you calling a snob?!" he barked.

"The hermit crab, who else?" I shot back sarcastically, looking at the blissfully ignorant animal. Damn, I'm sure I could converse much more intelligently with this creature than with this genie!

"If it weren't for your stupid wave magic-" I sighed. "Why are you so obsessed on that sea decor anyway?"

His face turned faintly red. "N-No particular reason."

Right. Snob Prince blushes, and for no particular reason too.

"So we're stuck here?" he asked.

"Well, it was your magic that brought us this crisis, so why don't you let your magic resolve this? Bring us back to the shore!" I suggested.

"Impossible!" he exclaimed. "I can only wish things to happen if it is for my master!"

"For Sakura, you mean?" I asked.

He looked away. "Something like that."

"But how were you able to use your magic awhile ago while we were swimming?" I asked in disbelief.

He froze, as if he himself does not know the answer.

"You were doing your best in that competition..you wanted badly to win," I said slowly. "You wanted to win..for Sakura, am I right? Because she wants the decor too, right?"

His face heated, but he said nothing.

I smiled. I knew it.

"S-She was very kind to me, despite how rottenly I treated her, so when an opportunity to make her happy arose, I just couldn't pass it up," he said.

"I see,"I murmured. I then remembered Tomoyo. I wonder if she already knew about our disappearance. I groaned. I didn't want to make her worry!

I looked up at the seemingly endless blue sea. No matter what, I'm going to find a way to go back home. I'm not going to give up.

"I will go back," I promised myself.

I stared at the genie prince who was grumpily helping me start the bonfire. "You don't have to help if you want to!" I yelled.

He looked back at me. "I want to help because I have to."

I turned my back on him. It was useless talking to him. I instead concentrated on starting fire. I was still irked by his high and mighty attitude despite the fact that it was his doing that brought us to this mess. "Why don't you just use your magic to transport us back to the shore?"

"I told you, it should be my master who will make the wish. Unless I'm done giving her all her wishes, it's impossible," he snapped.

"Then think of Sakura!" I yelled.

"I can't concentrate on thinking about her if you keep on talking to me!" he yelled back.

"I'll stop talking if we're out of here!"

"Then shut the hell up so we can get out of this place already!"

We both paused to catch our breaths. Even that brief bout had already taken our energies away. Hopelessness had taken its toll on us already, and we both knew it.

"L-Let's just get the fire starting," I said calmly, deciding to be the one to give in.

"Ok," he replied quietly.

I looked down at the sand and sighed. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," he agreed. "Too bad we can't grant our own wishes."

"Ironic," I said as if we were just conversing pleasantly in a tea parlor. "You are all-powerful since you can make anything happen, yet you are still a slave for you have no free will."

He smiled a little. "Yeah."

Silence.

"Let's just talk this way," I suggested. "Maybe then we can forget our hunger."

"Fine with me," he said.

"Mind if I ask something, Li?"

"Fire away."

"How come you feel hungry now when you have not eaten for only a few hours? How did you endure that when you were still in the decor?" I asked curiously.

"I was sleeping."

"Oh."

We looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Never mind the reason. All that matters is that we do not lose our humor - it is the only thing that can get us through this ordeal.

I was awaken by the moans somewhere in the left side of the island. I stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping Li a few feet away from me, and strode towards the source of the voice.

I froze when I saw that it was a body. I knelt down beside it slowly. "H-Hello?" I turned the body around so I can see the face.

To my utter shock, it was..

..Tomoyo?!!

"Damn, what is she doing here?" asked Li as he placed a big leaf on top of the genie's body.

"I don't know-" It then struck me.

I suddenly remembered my wish..that I wanted to see her even for one last time!

Li touched Tomoyo's forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to read her thoughts," he explained.

"Hey, you're trespassing her privacy! That's unconstitutional!" I complained, although I am a little curious about what my genie thinks about.

"Genies aren't covered by your constitution," he shot back. He shut his eyes, and instantly, Tomoyo's forehead lit up.

After a moment, he opened his eyes.

"Well?" I asked.

"She is the one who saved us."

"W-What?"

Li sighed. "She swam to save us, but she too lost control on her swimming because we were too heavy for her. We three got washed up here, but I guess she was the first one to wake up. She was searching for food when she collapsed." He looked at the unconcious genie. "The water..it proved to much for her fragile body."

"Oh..my god," I murmured. I rememebered Tomoyo's fever when she got wet by the drizzle. It was a miracle she survived the sea water! "Will she be ok?" I asked, voice barely above a whisper.

He looked down. "I-I'm afraid not." He looked back at me. "Her chances of waking up from her sleep is very, very slim."

I felt my heart stop beating. "S-She's.."

"-going to die," he finished somberly.

I rubbed my face with my hands in mixed emotions - guilt, fear, self-hate, sadness - and punched the sand. "Damn it, it's all my fault! If not for my stupid wish-"

"You wished? You wished that she saves us?" he repeated. He grabbed me furiously. "How could you? You are so selfish!"

"I wanted to see her!" I cried in remorse. "I..I lost my mind-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?!! You are the one who killed her!" With that, his fist landed on my face. The pain was great, but the pain within me hurt more.

It was all my fault. My fault. Mine.

A sob escaped my throat.

Li paused, his fist suspended in movement. "H-Hiiragizawa?"

"Tomoyo.." I whispered. I looked up at the genie prince beggingly. "Tell me, what should I do to save her?"

He released me. "Well, she is a genie. You are her master, therefore, you can will her to become well."

My eyes lit up. "That's right!"

"If she can return to our world, I'm sure the healer in our world can save her," he added.

"R-Return?" I echoed.

"Yes."

"B-But.." I remembered that what I was going to use was my last wish. My seventh wish. If I use it now, I will never see Tomoyo again.

"C-Can I use my last wish to wish for seven more wishes?" I asked in despair. I don't want to lose her!

"Have mercy on her!" he yelled. "Do you think that in her condition, she can grant such difficult wish?"

I looked at my sleeping genie, then clenched my fists.

"If you really do love her, do what is best for her," Li said almost gently.

I nodded. "I know.."

"..and I will," I said after a moment's pause.

I held Tomoyo's hand and brought it to my lips. "I wish..I wish that you will return to your world so you can be healed."

Instantly, light enveloped her body.

And I knew that farewell had begun.

"Thank you, Hiiragizawa," said Li.

I nodded sadly. I then felt the hand I was touching disappear. I held on to the very last of her fast-vanishing skin. "I love you so, Tomoyo. I love you."

I kept on repeating my words tearfully, like a mantra, until all I was holding on to was air.

"She's gone."

A tear escaped my eye.

"But at least I know she'll be alright."

It's been a week since I had wished my genie to come back to her world. A world that is not mine. A world far away from mine.

I sighed and looked around my room. It felt so cold and empty without Tomoyo's presence. Kami-sama, I miss her so much.

Worse, I wasn't even able to tell her how I really feel about her!

"But at least it made things less complicated. I can't fall in love with a genie!" I consoled myself, but I sounded hollow.

Dakedo...

But...

I smiled sadly to myself.

The important thing is I've met her. 

I don't regret that I've encountered her. I don't regret that I loved her. I don't regret anything.

My only regret was I didn't tell her earlier about my feelings.

I smiled when I remembered how she fussed over my necktie every morning, or when she gets all smiling when I tell her that Sakura called her on the phone. I remembered how she cowers from the rain, using my jacket to shield both of us from the downpour.

Damn it, no matter how much I try to remember, or to stare at the broken remnants of her home - the decor Kaho gave me -, she will never be back.

Those useless wishes I wasted...

I could have used them so we could be together much longer.

It was crazy, for she was a supernatural being and I am a human. But my heart is stubbornly calling out her name.

"Master Eriol?" a voice said.

"Shut up! I'm thinking!" I snapped.

"But Master Eriol-"

"What do you want?" I barked, then gulped.

Kami-sama, my eyes are playing tricks on me!

Tomoyo groaned. "Great! I try to get well as soon as possible so I can see you already and that is how you treat me? Geez!"

"I-I'm...hallucinating!" I exclaimed.

"And now you think I'm a hallucination!" She crossed her arms.

"B-But you can't be here! My 7 wishes...you've granted them all!" I said, astonished.

"Really? I granted only six." She raised her hands, and started to tick finger by finger all my wishes. "The last one was for me to get well. You still have one wish left!"

"Huh? But you forgot one wish," I reminded her reluctantly. "When I was wishing to see you while I was drowning, you appeared and saved us!"

"Huh? You mean you actually wished that?" Her eyes widened. "I didn't hear any wish. I only did it without your order. In short, I did it on my free will."

"But that's impossible! A genie can't act for herself right?" I asked.

"That's what I know too, but for some reasons, I was able to do so." She shrugged. "I guess my love for you is so powerful that it surpassed the rules of the genies."

I choked. "C-Come again?"

"I said, 'That's what I know too, but for some-'"

"No!" I interrupted her. "What was that so powerful that it surpassed the rules of your clan?"

"M-My love for you," she said slowly. "Why, are you not happy that I love you? Is it not right for me to love someone not like me?"

I laughed, the happiest laughter I ever had. "Kami-sama, you have no idea how right you are, Tomoyo! I'm happy. Very, very happy!" I hugged her tight. "So happy that I'll finally give my last wish."

"Which is..?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I finished before bending down to kiss her.

THE END


End file.
